falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fireman0504
Fort Independence got blown up during the Exodus. We blew it up to stop people like Stef gettin the stuff, but, there may be some stuff on the outside where you stay. //--TehK 16:52, 9 May 2009 (UTC) We're not at Fort Independence. We're at Bailey Crossroads at the "Outcast Outpost." That was not blown up. It's where Casdin ook shelter during the Siege with Protector McGraw. The Operation Anchorage Outpost. Don't worry Krush, I know better than to go to the irradiated crater and shell smashed ruins of Fort Independence. -- Fireman0504 :Aww k, I just edited my post on the rp. //--TehK 17:06, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, is it alright if Riley makes Baileys Crossroads his new home? Lol. //--TehK 17:13, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Stefanie is living there already! Least til she goes back to Zanadu. If you want I guess it's fine though. Don't want it falling into the wrong hands after she goes home. And of course she'll wander in and out of the D.C. area for some scavenging, so she'll need a place to stay. --Fireman0504 :Kay, and the reason is so that the Claws don't get a Fortress. Lol. //--TehK 17:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) No prob! :) I was gonna use it as her D.C. hideout anyway, but if she's got a friend living there too who'll watch the place, that's great! --Fireman0504 :Lol yeah. //--TehK 17:32, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Didn't you want Stefanie to get married though? --Cerebral plague 17:35, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::Lol yeah.. I'm still looking for a character to marry Riley like grr. //--TehK 17:38, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Stefanie is my character and I don't plan on marrying her off anytime soon, sorry. --Fireman0504 Idea. Have a descendant of Stefanie join the Forum:2400 RP! //--TehK 20:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol guess what, you typed "Stefanie said" in the 2400 RP! I fixed it and changed it to Kellie.. Noob! //--TehK 01:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Dang... too many McRaes around!!! -- Fireman0504 :Lol. Also, who did Stefanie marry to get any descendants...? //--TehK 01:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Who said she married anyone? -- Fireman0504 :Who did she have sex with? Lol. //--TehK 01:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm willing to sacrifice some of Jacks sperm for the good of the RP! --Cerebral plague 01:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I'd volunteer Dutch, but he's already spoken for. KuHB1aM 01:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I believe Silas is the natural choice, since they live in the same area and can at least relate a little. Also, they're both addicts, only a different type (Silas is an alcoholic, just a nice one). --Twentyfists 01:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Choose Fireman! Choose! (It won't affect your storyline for Stefanie, the RP is unofficial) //--TehK 01:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Jack is also an addict though! Addicted to kicking ass! --Cerebral plague 01:57, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::So is Silas! Eat it, little Jacob! --Twentyfists 01:58, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::Jack has a poncho. Does Silas have a Poncho? No, he has power armor. He's a fake robot damn it! --Cerebral plague 02:00, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Silas doesn't have power armor. He wears a duster with a badge bearing a snake and the words "Don't Tread on Me." He also has a hat, a giant eight-shot magnum, a whiskey flask and a rifle. Eat it, little Jacob! --Twentyfists 02:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Must of got him confused with another character. Jack has three .50 magnums, he also has a rifle, a Grenade launcher that shoots smaller versions of a mini nuke, and a poncho. No, not one of those sears ponchos a real poncho. From down south and everything, like that guy from the man with no name trilogy. --Cerebral plague 02:09, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::I would like to point out that we're fighting over virtual sperm, for a alternative time line, for a character that would most likely just get drunk in Zanada and be impregnated by a random joe, or should I say random Jack? --Cerebral plague 02:28, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know. I didn't think we were fighting, though. What the hell is going on over on your end? --Twentyfists 02:31, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::I saw her eying Aaron's hot bod.... --User:Ramsey 02:46, 11 May 2009 (UTC) You know what? Silas is a chivalric type. He'll take ALL OF YOU!!!! --Twentyfists 03:02, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Aaron's black. --User:Ramsey 03:20, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Should we start an "I have a crush on Stefanie McRae" forum? -- Fireman0504 Shut up. We all know she has a thing for Jackal. Lol. //--Run4urLife! 06:14, 11 May 2009 (UTC) It was Domingo. We all know it, why else would she never have mentioned his name again after he left her house? Also, they were the only two in the common room back in Rivet =D //--Radiation King 22:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Spelling In response to the many times you have yelled at me for bad spelling and grammar I would like to reveal that,I AM DISLECSIC. Note this was C/P into word its just that in RP's I don't normaly have time to do that.Vegas adict 18:22, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Where's this "I have a crush on Stefanie McRae" forum? I'm very disappointed, Fireman...--Twentyfists 18:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Are we going to actually go through with this? --Cerebral plague 18:56, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Eventually. Actually, I don't know. That was a joke...mostly. --Twentyfists 18:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, only a joke, see above groups of comments. Oh, and Vegas, being Dyslexic doesn't mean you don't have time to C/P and spell check. I can understand that you might have trouble typing initially, but the ammount of contributing you do here says that you have plenty of time to copy/paste and spell check. So don't just go making excuses. You also couldn't've c/ped this post because you have a number of spelling mistakes including "dyslexic." And through all the drama with you copying Krush, you never said anything about dyslexia. It's a mental condition, not an excuse to hide behind. -- Fireman0504 Its a mental condition yes but it (as far as i know) only effects writing,reading and spelling.So being dyslecsic has nothing to do with copying krush's code.Also the reason i spelt dislecsic wrong was that my version of word doesn't even regocnise the way i spelled it as a word.Note:i just asked my parents about this and aparently what i have is actually Dyslexic dysgraphia which acording to wikipedia that.With dyslexic dysgraphia, spontaneously written work is illegible, copied work is fairly good, and spelling is bad. Finger tapping speed (a method for identifying fine motor problems) is normal, indicating the deficit does not likely stem from cerebellar damage. A dyslexic dysgraphic does not necessarily have dyslexia Vegas adict 18:29, 15 May 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dysgraphia is what you have? //--TehK 19:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) go down the page to the bit about types of dysgraphia and the firsst one is what i haveVegas adict 19:22, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, I'm not discussing a mental condition with you on this wiki. Conversation over. BTW, I am a registered, liscensed, and working health care professional (and firefighter), and am currently studying Paramedicine, so I'm not being drawn into a discussion with you about a condition on a wiki I come to for fun. I work twelve hours a day and I come on here to unwind. I apologize if I've offended you in any way. All I ask is that you clean up your work a bit. -- Fireman0504 ::Hmm. Ossim. Post in the End kthx. //--TehK 03:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::Fireman FTW, although I still don't see that forum... --Twentyfists 03:01, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Forum:The End (Page 4)? //--TehK 03:05, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Read up on this talk page. --Twentyfists 03:06, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah lol. STEFANIE WANTS RILEY CUS HE HAS AN IMAGE! //--TehK 03:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol Dutch looks like Tom Cruise slightly. Eat it, bitch. And this is getting kinda weird. KuHB1aM 14:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) On a completely unrelated subject.I mentioned in the P98 Railgun that the BOS are considering mounting it to V-Birds and was wondering if you wanted to use it on the outcast birds.Vegas adict 21:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Ghey Riley didn't shoot any guns in your house! The only time he did was when the Sweepers came! When I said Riley was testing his Quad-Beam, that was when Vlad came, and we were far outside of your place by then! And the Alien Rifle (4) was all Dutch! And I didn't even use the Alien Rifle (3) near your house! Riley even fixed Jeeves! And helped clean up! U GAVE ME A KEY GRR. //--TehK 22:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Wait, I don't need a key! Muahahahaha! //--TehK 22:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Jacob killed his Sweeper in the Sim Chair Room when he used a Hacksaw to turn a fire extinguisher into a bottle rocket. //--Run4urLife! 22:25, 17 May 2009 (UTC) No, there was no key. She just locked it. And I'm pretty sure he and Dutch were firing shit off. Jeeves never got fixed because of the Sweepers. Stefanie is PISSED regardless. -- Fireman0504 There was a post with me and whathisname fixing it long BEFORE the sweepers came. (An hour, cus the gun takes an hour and 30 mins to recharge, and it was used where the sweepers were). I'm sorrrryy.. And Riley wasn't firing anything, he was just looking at the Alien Rifle. //--TehK 22:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Jacob didn't shoot either. He just set off a bottle rocket in her house. //--Run4urLife! 22:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, fixing him, but the sweepers interrupted. He's not fixed. And Stefanie assumed he was involved because he was messing with it after the shots started. She's pretty pissed man. I'm not hating on Riley, but Stefanie is pissed about her home. Wouldn't you be if all your "friends" came in a wrecked your shit? After you offered them hospitality, food, and a roof (well, a big underground facility) over their heads? -- Fireman0504 :Uhh yeah. But ok, next time she comes back shes going to find Riley there anyway, lock or not. Oh and he'll clean the place up. ;) //--TehK 22:52, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Stefanie will scalp him if she finds him in her house. --Cerebral plague 22:59, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::True, Stefanie is pissed. I locked it now, and I was the one who thought of having Stefanie settle there. Let it go and roll with the RP. Everyone has safehouses and Stefanie gets hers. I was planning on having her go back and clean up on her own before she went to Zanadu. Just roll with it. She's pissed. -- Fireman0504 ::::Riley has no safehouse! Jacob better loan me one! And anyway, the locks are useless against Riley. //--TehK 23:06, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Pointing something out. Riley is a giant dick head if he breaks into a friends house. --Cerebral plague 23:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::Let it go dude, maybe she'll just smash and shoot the control mechanism so NOBODY goes down there anymore. -- Fireman0504 And to think she has a chance of getting Alien Rifle 2 (It's in Baltimore.) //--TehK 23:22, 17 May 2009 (UTC) She doesn't need it. She's a pit fighter in Zanadu and she'd have no use for it, and she absolutely wouldn't sell it to the slavers. -- Fireman0504 Make her get it anyway lol. //--TehK 23:38, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Boris is a ghoul that wears power armor. I'll have him fish it out of that hole. --Cerebral plague 23:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Riley is NOT getting one of Jacob's Safehouses! //--Run4urLife! 11:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Steelhound Clan Go ahead. It's there specifically so that others can use it. --Twentyfists 15:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. --Twentyfists 17:59, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Raider Gangs It's your prerogative but I think instead of Raider Gangs it should be Raider Groups. Gangs imply small numbers. Edit: Or anything other then "gang". Composite 4 18:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Good point. I hadn't thought of it that way. How do I change the category page? -- Fireman0504 I think you'd just have to make another one and put a tag on the current page. Btw, I'm not sure which sounds better to you Raider Groups or Raider Organizations. Pick whichever you prefer. Composite 4 18:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) What about Raider Clans? BTW... I don't get why everyone is always so pissed at you? You seem like a cool enough guy. And thanks for pointing the "gang" thing out to me. -- Fireman0504 It sounds good, I created the page, now I'll put the delete tag on the previous category page. Composite 4 18:43, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks! -- Fireman0504 As to your previous comment, I believe it's because I have a habit of critiquing articles, I just don't like beating around the bush, some people either don't want to hear contradictions or others just think I'm being a dick. But it's all good ;D Composite 4 18:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I hear you there. It's disappointing to see many of the poorly conceived and constructed articles on here. I mean, mine aren't exactly great or the most creative, but I put a lot of time and effort into them and try my hardest to keep them contemporary with Canon. I spend time thinking before I type but some folks on here use the same ideas over and over, and then they type them up poorly and it's crap to read. Oh well though. I'm glad the wiki has someone to reign in the locals. -- Fireman0504 You couldn't be more right. I'm glad to see someone who's articles have structure and depth past "My faction is very powerful and has the best weapons". Composite 4 18:56, 23 May 2009 (UTC) It gets old. -- Fireman0504 I certainly hope that wasn't a reference to my faction. KuHB1aM 19:18, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I wasn't thinking about your faction when I wrote it, but it somewhat fits the bill. Although your faction does pull it off at time, although it can turn into just a cock dangling contest at times. Composite 4 19:24, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I wasn't referencing anyone in particular KuHB1aM. Don't worry. -- Fireman0504 Well that relieves me somewhat. I've demilitarized the Cult of Mary Sue by 50%. KuHB1aM 19:31, 23 May 2009 (UTC) While I can agree with criticizing work, C4, you are boundlessly tactless and blunt in doing so. That's why most people don't like your input. Now, while I don't believe in little white lies and all that bullshit, I do believe in pointing out where an article can be improved rather than just saying "it sucks because of X, Y and Z so fix it or delete it". That sorta leaves people going "What the fuck?". Now, while I'm not saying turn your criticisms into "Criticism with Rainbows and Unicorns", try to point out how the article could be improved, instead of saying it needs improvement and leaving it at that. And to give my own help, I'm destroying the 50% of Mary Sue Inc. thats left after its semi-decommissioning with my troupe of Enclave-made Super Soldiers. //--Run4urLife! 19:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I guess you're right, but I tend to not tell people what to change it to because then I get accused of being "pushy" and a "control freak". Composite 4 19:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Thats because when you suggest changes, you come across control freak-like. I'm not entirely sure why. Try being more general, and less nit-picky. Nothing's 100% perfect, and it's daft to assume that it can be, because there'll always be someone out there who doesn't like it. Unfortunately, you criticize things as if perfection can be achieved, rather than simply aimed for. //--Run4urLife! 20:41, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Well, I aim to make articles coherent, plausible, structured and overall good to read. Pretending perfection can be achieved is not something I do. Composite 4 21:06, 23 May 2009 (UTC) While perfection obviously isn't realistic, it is a good aim to get everybody making coherent articles. I personally would rather read well thought, well executed work than drivel. Which, I know you share that opinion Run4, but to an extent, C4, you're doing a great job too, especially since articles have been cleaned up a bit since someone started pointing out the mistakes. -- Fireman0504 Sorry, C4, that came off wrong. People seem to think you're talking down to them. You're actually talking at them, not to them. People don't like that. Try to be less clinical. //--Run4urLife! 21:21, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Has anyone noticed that we are actually having a discussion without it degenerating into a flame-fest? -- Fireman0504 Score one for the wikia! Composite 4 21:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Wow. You're right. I think this is possibly the least belligerent sharing of opinions I've had on this wikia, short of those that were purely jokes. //--Run4urLife! 21:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Fuck you, I'm not belligerent when sharing my opinions. --BortJr 21:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :) ::Dude, Bort, everything awesome and peaceful and mature that just went on here... you just wrecked it. ;) haha -- Fireman0504 :::Just incase that wasn't a joke, I put the possibly there as a safety net in case I forgot mature discussions I have had. //--Run4urLife! 21:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Maybe I should have put the ":)" before my sig. --BortJr 21:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Any form of smiley would have worked. That or I shouldn't have spent half of the day asleep. I've only been awake for around 9½ hours. //--Run4urLife! 21:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::There is a smiley...It's just after my sig, where it kinda blends into the timestamp.--BortJr 22:00, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ooooooh! I see it now . . . //--Run4urLife! 22:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::::And yes, it was a joke. unrelatedly, check your PMs on The Wastes.--BortJr 22:09, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Fireman, go on the IRC for a second, would ya? //--Run4urLife! 15:41, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :What's the IRC? -- Fireman0504 ::Click this link http://irc.wikia.com/?select=wikia-fallout and then type /join #fanon-falloutVegas adict :::Woops. Didn't consider that you might not know what I was on about. My bad? //--Run4urLife! 15:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you Vegas! Although I don't see a #fanon-fallout link... is it the wikia link? -- Fireman0504 :::::just type /join #fanon-fallout when your in the main IRCVegas adict 15:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I can't join. Am I in trouble? -- Fireman0504 :Nah, don't worry about it. Try the Freenode Java applet. //--Run4urLife! 16:02, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Its listed here. In the join section fill in: fanon-fallout. //--Run4urLife! 16:03, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Got the Fallout-fanon one now... -- Fireman0504 RE: Ronto If you didn't read my reply on my talk, yes. //--TehK 11:07, 9 June 2009 (UTC) THIS PAGE HAS BEEN EATEN BY THE GIANT FUCKING BEAVER. //--TehK 16:14, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I'll skin that Beaver and make a Giant Fucking Beaver Hat!!! -- Fireman0504 Aww, wook at je beaver. Awww, haj je beaver got je tikkoos. Gaah! The bastard has my arm! Lenny! Lenny! HIT IT WITH THE SHOVEL!!!! //--Run4urLife! 20:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Minnesota RP That sounds like a good idea. I'm kinda getting tired of military-based and East Coast RPs, and I think that a Minnesota RP might be fun. I'm considering making an android character for there, but I also might be interested in making a Raider character from the Vikings. Can I get you permission for the latter? --Twentyfists 04:37, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, of course! Feel free to use any of my material. I have one singular rule: No Mary-Sueing in Minnesota. It's too backwater for all those huge organizations. I wanna re-vamp the Vikings page though before you do, to make it more in line with your Steelhound page. -- Fireman0504 :If that's what you want... I like the page the way it is, personally. And a "no huge organizations" RP might be awesome... --Twentyfists 02:48, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::It would be refreshing to have an RP that doesn't involve a military campaign. When is the Minnesota RP set timeline-wise? //--Run4urLife! 12:57, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :::It's set to start in 2277. Where we all started off with our other RP's before they developed. -- Fireman0504 OK Twenty (and anyone else who wants to) the Raider pages are re-vamped and ready. Feel free to use them for the basis of any characters you want. -- Fireman0504 I should make moar characters, so I can get involved in this stuff too! //--Radiation King 18:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :By all means man! It's open to ya! -- Fireman0504 Alien Rifle Do you think you could maybe submit an entry to win an Alien Rifle? CLICK TEH HERE //--TehK 22:10, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Where's The Void? -- Fireman0504 It isn't in the Void (unless Cerebral wins). You decide where it is and how to get it. //--TehK 22:43, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The Void is the former city of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. But like Krush says it probably doesn't matter. --Solbur 22:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) RPs I'm moving the multi-pages in the RPs section to a single page in preparation for a move to a new namespace. I'm not deleting them. //--Run4urLife! 12:16, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Where.. ..Have you been. You haven't edited in long enough. Burn him! //--TehK 04:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I check in every day. Its all file talks and moves and all sorts of stuff. Stefanie's part in the Be All My Sins RP is done and Ranik's saga is at a standstill because KuHB1aM hasn't edited The Exodus. I'm still thinking of setting up the MN RP but everyone sets up other RP's before me and I don't want to overload their brains. I'm around. It's hard when I get no feedback or comments or join in too late to RP's. Don't worry, I'm watching. But who watches the Fireman? -- Fireman :Well, you did notice the pun right? You better have notice the pun. "Burn the fireman". //--TehK 02:15, 28 July 2009 (UTC) During your vacation time a lot has happened. Bren is the leader of the wiki, I'm 4 feet tall, and Vegas_adict has gone missing. Only one of those is the truth, can you guess which one? //--TehK 02:20, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Codename: ENFORCER Before I go to Run4 about creating the RP, I'm contacting you. Mainly because you lead the Outcasts and this RP would involve them. It involves the ultimate destruction of the sites most powerful armor, the MR-6 Power Armor. It might also include the orbital facility Run4 has created known as GOLIATH. Anyway, this could also potentially kill many Outcasts. Have any ideas for how to destroy the MR6? Or maybe an RP for this? //--TehK (tok) 15:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I've actually gone about downgrading the number of Outcasts myself. We may not need to destroy the armor, as much as put it into lockdown at a secure Brotherhood facility. Personally, I believe the Outcasts are not an outrageously overpowered faction to begin with, and as such don't have a huge ammount of casualties able to withstand. However, we could be making a trip to a far-out (NOT cross country) Brotherhood outpost to deposit and secure the armor. Again, reading through the Rain of Fire, I don't think that GOLIATH would be a suitable setting, being that if it did indeed crash, there wouldn't be much of anything left of it. If you want to destroy the armor, I can't stop you, it's your creation, but such a powerful artifact is more likely to be revered and secured by the Brotherhood, especially the Outcasts, than simply be allowed to be rent asunder in combat with locals. Also keep in mind, this is sticking to Fallout logic. -- Fireman All the same, I can't help but love the idea of the MR-6 being destroyed by a Robobrain that fell off GOLIATH as it begins to break up in the atmosphere. It'd be more likely to be ripped apart by a lump of metal that broke off on re-entry than the main body of what makes it through. After all, it's metal, and most of the meteors that break up in our atmosphere are made of gravel or ice. Tougher stuff held together better would probably stick together for the most part, with bits breaking off here 'n' there every so often. //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 19:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) True, again, not my creation. It's just that the Outcasts don't have hundreds of casualties to give up. I'm thinking of reducing their number to around 100 - 125ish with Brothers unaccounted for on patrol at any given time, much like in current Fallout 3. That'd be a little more realistic, I'd say. I'm just offering up suggestions and logic. -- Fireman I'm happy with whatever choice as long as it makes sense. But don't tell me the idea of a Robobrain slamming into it isn't funny on some level. "Danger Will Robinson!" *'CRUNCH!!!!'* //--'Run4urLife!'My Talk 20:08, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I'm not good at writing epic deaths grr. //--TehK (tok) 20:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Baileys I'm going to make an article for Baileys crossroads soon. Specifically the bunker. Mainly cause it has a new purpose and has been customized. Also, you notice the extra floors when going down the elevator? We could open a few of those up :D //--TehK (tok) 04:16, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Indeed. That'd be great. Don't forget it's history though. And that Stefanie still comes and goes. There's a lot more to it now. -- Fireman "Thing for Children" Hilarious! I wonder why the kids at Little Lamplight won't let him in... --Twentyfists 19:33, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :Me and Fireman are talking on LIVE right now, we found that while laughing at Bren Tenkage. Also Bren is "Cleaning up" the area. //--TehK (tok) 19:37, 12 August 2009 (UTC)